Consumers are increasingly conducting important and sensitive business and other activities online; whether they are banking, paying bills, communicating with healthcare providers and other online service providers. With all of the confidential information communicated through web browsers online, consumers are accordingly vulnerable to theft of their identifying information through infected or otherwise compromised web browsers and through hijacked connections and spoofed destinations. Also, since consumers have difficulty in remembering and managing login credentials for the service providers they use, they set usernames and passwords that may be easy to recall and can be the same across all accounts, so access to one username and password pair might provide a thief with access to multiple of the users' accounts. Theft of login credentials, personal information, money, healthcare data, are all possible results. The range of risks is growing, and current secure browsing and authentication approaches do not satisfactorily address the need for complete security to ensure a safe online experience.